Opeartion Thanatos
by zheil
Summary: The God of Death has come to earth and will take back the lives that left his domain. Will it be possible for Takashi and the gang to escape with God on their side?
1. Chapter 1

"Hell"

"_Hell finally made its way to earth…_"

A male teen sighed as he glanced at the ground with his telescope, the area was far better than others as the number of zombies were low, the place had many secret exits and finally the place was loaded with supplies survivors needed.

"Fucking zombies, thanks to them my vacation turned upside down" he took out his sniper, an AMSD OM 50 Nemesis. He crouched down and started to kill every zombie there was, thanks to the silencer of the weapon, danger was pretty low but he wasn't someone who would drop his guard

The sunlight came revealing the teen who was smoking with the gun placed on his shoulders, beside him was something that looked like a cross covered with a giant cloth and was sealed with ropes. He wore a pair of bell-bottoms, no shirt and a closed black sleeveless duster. He had ebony hair and dark violet eyes. He glanced at the sky which he remembered was always blue but now it was filled by smokes from the fire that consumed the city.

_BANG! _

His eyes shot open as he heard a gunshot, the firing continued for seconds and then stopped, he knew that there were people still alive in the area. Calculating where the sounds were coming from, he quickly took out his Nemesis and prepared. Glancing at the scope of the gun, he saw 7 people and one animal. There were 1 female adult, 3 female teens,1 girl, 2 boys and the dog held by the little girl.

"Pshhh! A small group consisting of 1 adult and children, survivors this day…" he glanced at the area just in front of the group and noticed a horde of zombies at the crossroad. Judging from where they were chances of fighting them or even escaping when they get noticed were close to zero.

"_Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them_" he chanted in his mind trying to ignore them but seeing the girl die, it wasn't like him to let children die, it reminded him of what happened in the past, "Damn, my conscience!"

Thanks to how much the building were close to each other, he jumped from building to building carrying the cross on his back. Things like this were like training he had in the past but with the increase of height, the guns and the cross like item increasing the weight, the difficulty of the terrain and also trying to evade buildings with zombies.

Reaching the closest building where the group continued to walk. He took out from his jacket a Smith and Wesson Model 500 and a Taurus Raging Bull Revolver. Seeing on how much the zombies reacted to sound than sight, the teen knew that using two load guns were effective to distract the zombies away from the group.

"Time to play the game!" he shouted alerting the group and jumping from the one story building, he quickly fired hitting the zombies alerting them. After his bullets were already depleted, he performed a bullet changing exhibition (the same way Nero did in DMC 4) and continued firing.

The group who saw how much the teen was doing helped him and also started attacking the zombies, he turned around and saw more zombies coming.

"You!" he pointed at Takashi, "Get away from here!"

Takashi who was confused at first but then saw the zombies coming nodded and alerted his group, they started to run while the young gun man began to kill. He looked back and saw them in a safe area, he took something from his pocket which Kohta who was far away knew its use

"His going to burn them!"

He was right, as held by the teens hand was a battle filled with explosive liquid and a cloth hanging out from the top. He took out his lighter and then lighted the cloth, he raised the battle high waiting for the moment to strike. He found them close enough, and threw the bomb at them.

The creatures burned as fire consumed them, even for one small bomb, the effect on the zombies were intense. The fire consumed the hall block creating a fire wall separating the zombies from the survivors. The teenage gunman , took out his guns and looked at the group, his body covered with blood and the fire behind him. The way how the fire, blood and the guns blended with him looked like a gunman who had just attacked a gang base and set fire on it.

The teen slowly approached the group who were a bit shaken, Takashi got enough courage and approached the teen. The two stopped face to face, Takashi looked at the teens eyes and could only see the eyes that have seen and faced death many times.

"Thanks for saving us…" Takashi wasn't sure it those were the right words but they had to thank him anyway

"Be lucky that the kid was with you, if it wasn't I would have left you to die" his words were cold but atleast he wasn't someone who would continue the killing spree, "Anyways, what were you thinking of choosing this path?"

"Sorry, we had to each my parent's house and this was a shortcut" Takashi answered

"In times of danger especially things like this, think of your lives first before your goal" he look behind Takashi and gazed at them, he then lowered his eyes at the girl, "Come on, follow me, it will be best if you guys should rest first"

With the help of the teen, the survivors had managed to reach a two story building where they took the time to rest. While the girls were talking, the two boys were polishing the guns, the young man stood at the edge of the wall looking at the corrupted sky.

"And the fourth angel sounded, and the third part of the sun was smitten, then third part of the moon, and then third part of the stars, so as the third part of them was darkened, and the day shone not for a third part of it, and the night likewise" he chanted remembering that, that part of the revelation represented this day. He felt a tugged on his pants and looked at his side, he noticed the small girl tugging him

"Hey mister, can I ask your name please"

He looked at the girl, for someone who has seen death, she was bright and smiling. He gave her credit for her courage, and kneeled down placing his hand on her hand

"Call me Thanatos Draculin"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Seal of Heaven"

With the group finally regaining their strength, Thanatos led them to a nearby tall building where there was enough view to see the area around them. The place had its entrance and exits blocked but Thanatos created secret paths in case of emergencies.

"As you can see, this place has no near evacuation sites or safe houses" he showed them the area, "considering on how this things act, it would be best to move at morning"

"How so?"

"Besides us recovering energy, those things can predict where you are just by hearing you, darkness doesn't' matter to them"

"Then they have a higher advantage in the night" Saeko concluded

"Correct, now we have only 11 hours before night befalls us, we should be able to reach a highway and use it to reach another suitable apartment"

"But if we reach my parents-No" Thanatos cut Takashi

"Why so?" he asked

"Tell me Takashi, how long do you think for us to reach your parents' house normally?"

Takashi thought for a while, since his parent's house were far away, he lived on a near apartment, "just about 5 hours"

"Well, now consider the situation, with zombies flooding the streets and crazy people attacking anyone, the time we reach your parents would only double or triple"

Takashi never thought of it, Thanatos was right. With them surviving, they could lose too much energy and get killed in the process. They needed rest from time to time, and there were only few places not infested by the zombies

"But wait, won't the military be back for other survivors?" Rei asked

"I don't think so, with the uproar just days ago, the military had to act fast and save the still alive people" the group looked disappointed, "As you can see, we have to save ourselves now and hope things won't get any worse"

"Saying that phrase would only bring us disaster" Saya complained

"Whatever, from our current status we have only 2 objectives, find your parents and escape the country"

* * *

><p>The survivors made their way towards the highway, the streets were filled with zombies. The group stayed on the side of the building waiting for a chance to escape. Thanatos gazed at the sky, seeing the sun reaching its highest position, he signaled the others telling them to stay put.<p>

He positioned himself and ran straight forward to one of the zombies, he made a jump and landed at the shoulders of one of the zombies, and sent its head towards another one with one strong kick. Just as the body fell, he jumped towards another zombie and performed the same action again, knocking out the zombies. The other's could only watch as someone they just met was eliminating them with only his feet, they haven't performed such attacks on the zombies.

With the last zombie down, Thanatos had created a path they needed. He signaled them, the group made a run making sure that they won't make any much louder noises. Thanatos waited for the group to reach him, he gazed his surrounding making sure that everything would go as planned. As Takashi and the others reached Thanatos, he could have sworn he saw Thanatos' eyes narrow.

"Thanatos…" Takashi called out but was cut off as Thanatos took out his Taurus Raging Bull revolver and fired a loud shot at one of the buildings. The next thing that happened was the building exploded and fell on the path Takashi and the others had just passed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Saya ranted, it annoyed Thanatos on how much of a stuck up girl she was. She may be a genius but Thanatos had survived the chaos even without any help.

"Will you please shut the hell up" he turned around ignoring Saya's rants, "If you're wondering, the reason I shot that building was due to the fact that a horde of zombies were coming behind us"

"Then why didn't you signal us?" Takashi asked

Thanatos sighed and rubbed his forehead, he can't stand explaining things to this children, "Look, if I signaled you, then you would have ran and there was a chance that some of you might have tripped or a wrong move and alerted the zombies"

Takashi and the others saw that he was right, but his action was dangerous and it felt like he didn't care for them. Thanatos knew what they were thinking but didn't care, he turned around and led the others again.

The Young gunman raised his head, gazing at the highway. There were little zombies, cars that could still be functional and small amount of cars that couldn't possible block the driveway. He took out his scoop and scanned for any useful and impenetrable car, lucky for him just away from them was a black Hummer H1 Alpha.

He slowly made his way along with the others towards the military car, they entered the car and Shizuka took the wheels. The black military machine was working perfectly, the blonde woman started the car and drove towards their next destination.

Thanatos had a serious face as he gazed on the window, with them getting closer to their next base. The numbers of them appearing continued to diminish, he rested his head on his hand, seeing that it will take some time before they reach the place. He closed his eyes wanting to rest, what he didn't know that the blue haired woman who sat next to him had already rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
